La décision d'Illuvatar
by LettersWriters
Summary: Quand la réalité se mêle à l'imaginaire, ou plutôt quand l'imaginaire vient bousculer une réalité minimisée, deux jeunes femmes se retrouvent alors embarquées dans une aventure digne des plus grands héros de la terre du milieu.


**DISCLAIMER**: En aucun cas les idées de ma fiction de m'appartiennent en un premier temps. Je m'aide du très grand TOLKIEN et de toutes ses œuvres.

**RESUME**: Quand la réalité se mêle à l'imaginaire, ou plutôt quand l'imaginaire vient bousculer une réalité minimisée, deux jeunes femmes se retrouvent alors embarquées dans une aventure digne des plus grands héros de la terre du milieu. Une prophétie… et des aventures les unes après les autres jusqu'à arriver à la grande bataille qui unifiera la Terre du Milieu.

Bonne lecture, en espérant que le prologue vous donnera envie de lire la suite.

**PROLOGUE**

Le phénomène Tolkien était en vogue depuis les années 2000. Ce passionné les langues et des mondes imaginaires n'a pas eu le temps de voir ce qu'avait pu faire son grain de création. Des mondes peuplés de créatures totalement fantasques que l'on a tous espéré avoir à nos côtés. Cet homme avait réussi à faire naitre en nous des espoirs si fort qu'il arrivait parfois de croire que nous étions un elfe, ou bien qu'un psychopathe pensait être un Uruk-hai en mission. Ces œuvres étaient présentes depuis bien longtemps, mais elles connurent une seconde popularité auprès d'un tout nouveau public avec l'apparition des trilogies « Seigneur des anneaux » et « Le voyage d'un Hobbit ». Les fans se multiplient, et ce monde reprend vie une seconde fois. Certains se déguisent. Certains ferment simplement les yeux en espérant apparaitre en Terre du milieu quand ils rouvriront leurs douces iris. Ce ne sont pas des actes bêtes comme peuvent le penser ces êtres si stoïques au fantastique. Une part de toute cette aventure est réelle. Bien plus que vous ne pouvez vous l'imaginez…

Laissez-vous porter dans cette aventure.

Fermez vos yeux et imaginez que devant vous se trouve un portail vous emmenant directement vers la Terre du Milieu. Les hommes du Rohan vous appellent de l'autre côté. Les Elfes chantent un hymne de cérémonie pour votre arrivée.

Traversez.

Savourez.

Lizea et Ela étaient deux sœurs que tout opposées. L'une blonde avec un corps élancé, l'autre brune avec une taille tout à fait normale. Pourtant l'une comme l'autre ne pouvaient envier l'autre. Chacun avait un charme qui lui correspondait. Tout comme elles avaient des caractères bien différents. Ela était plus naïve tandis que sa sœur Lizea, avait un tempérament de fer tout en ayant la tête dans les étoiles. Les deux jeunes femmes d'à peine 24 ans habitaient dans le même bâtiment à trois appartements l'une de l'autre. Plus jeunes, elles aimaient se crêper le chignon mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elles ne s'aimaient pas. Leurs différences étaient leur force, et les années passèrent. Leur lien fraternel ne pouvait être plus fort.

« Ela, il faut que tu viennes à tout prix ce soir ! Tu vas être verte de jalousie en voyant ce que j'ai acheté aujourd'hui ! » Déclare au téléphone Lizea.

La jeune femme était prête à sauter partout dans son appartement. C'était son truc. Un tempérament si changeant qu'on avait parfois le tournis à comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Sa sœur avait rapidement perdu espoir à comprendre ce qui se passait dans l'esprit de la jeune femme quand elle était ainsi. Autant éviter une migraine, pour une solution encore inaccessible !

« Est-ce que c'est immédiat ? Je dois encore… » Tenta de placer l'interlocutrice.

« Allez ! Viens ! Et on regardera le Hobbit en bavant »

« OKKK ! J'arrive » Lança Ela qui ne pouvait résister à ce doux chantage.

Lizea met fin à la conversation téléphonique encore plus heureuse. Sa sœur ne met pas bien longtemps à arriver, et c'est tout fier que la brunette prend sa trouvaille. Elle déplie le parchemin avec précaution sous l'œil émerveillé de la nouvelle arrivante.

« Mais où l'as-tu trouvée ? Elle est magnifique » Siffla de stupeur Ela.

« Je l'ai trouvé chez un vieux brocanteur. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils en feraient des « vraies ». Tu te rends compte, j'ai une carte de la Terre du Milieu comme si c'était l'une des carte de Christophe Colomb ! » S'exclamait la brune.

Avec l'aide de sa sœur, elle place la carte sous verre. Il n'est pas question que cette trouvaille s'abime encore plus. Puis munies d'un verre de coca, les deux jeunes femmes se posent dans le canapé. Le film se met en route, les images défilent sur l'écran. Le silence prend possession de la pièce. Totalement obnubilées par les scènes, elles ne pipent un mot !

« Regarde-moi comme ses gestes sont si fluides » Soupire Ela devant Legolas sautant, tuant chacun de ses ennemis.

« Mui… ce n'est qu'un prince. Je préfère les rois » Ajoute Lizea « Tu sais parfois je me demande ce que ça ferait de vivre dans ce monde. Enfin je veux dire… vraiment, pas que dans l'imaginaire »

« Et bien je suppose que ça doit être exceptionnel ! Mais je ne pourrais pas, sauf… »

« Sauf si tu as Legolas rien que pour toi » La coupe-t-elle.

Elles se mettent à rire. Le générique de fin vient annoncer la fin de cette soirée entre sœur. Elles se lèvent toutes deux dans un mouvement synchronisé. Il est temps de ce dire au-revoir, temps de retourner à ses occupations. Mais un petit cachotier en décide autrement. Personne ne le connait, ou tout du moins n'a pas l'intelligence ou l'intuition qu'il peut être le responsable de ce phénomène étrange.

« Lizea ? » Dit dans un demi-souffle la jolie blonde.

« Quoi ? »

« La carte de la Terre du milieu … » Répond-elle en pointant du doigt l'encadrement encore au sol.

La brunette avait l'intention de l'attacher le lendemain pour ainsi profiter au plus vite de la vue de cette trouvaille qu'elle avait appuyé négligemment contre un meuble avec son cadre. Ce dernier semblait prendre vie sous le verre. S'avançant avec curiosité, Lizea pense dans un premier temps qu'elle a dû s'endormir durant le film. Impossible, elle ne peut s'endormir devant ses chéris. Ela la suit de près, peu rassurée par cette étrange situation.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se… » Commence la propriétaire du tableau alors qu'elle tend sa main.

Un courant d'énergie passe dans son bras, c'est comme si quelque chose l'appelait. Cette énergie n'était pas malfaisante, elle ressemblait plus à un être vivant. Un être venant d'un autre monde. Ce n'était probablement qu'un rêve. « Oui, surement que ça » tente de se persuader la jeune femme tandis que sa sœur s'inquiète de plus en plus. La carte englobe peu à peu le bras de la brunette qui ne réagit pas. Elle ne semble ni terrifiée, ni souffrir. Son visage est illuminé comme si la vie venait de lui faire le plus beau des cadeaux.

« Lizea, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Geint Ela en se balançant d'un pied à l'autre.

« Tu devrais mettre ta main Ela. C'est… c'est incomparable à tout ce que j'ai pu ressentir » Murmure-t-elle extasiée par ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Ela recule d'un pas. Elle n'a pas particulièrement envie de mettre sa main dans cette carte difforme et gluante qui ne lui aspire vraiment pas confiance. Mais sa sœur ne voit pas les choses de cette manière. Elle lui agrippe le poignet l'amenant de force jusqu'à ce phénomène. C'est le noir. Tout bascule. L'énergie a pris soudainement plus d'ampleur, comme si elle n'attendait que ça d'avoir à sa merci les deux sœurs. Elle devient si puissante qu'elle aspire les deux jeunes femmes, donnant l'image d'une carte gobant deux humaines pour ensuite redevenir tout à fait normal. Peut-être était-ce un mirage ? Une illusion d'optique… ou encore peut-être était-ce les endorphines produites par la vue des nombreux mâles jouant dans le Hobbit ? Tant de questions… Mais une chose est sûre : les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvent prises au piège dans un tourbillon.

Autour d'elles, des voix sans corps viennent créer une cacophonie incompréhensible. Il n'y a rien qu'elles puissent déchiffrer alors que leur corps chute encore et encore dans une carte sans fond. Elles revivent un remake d'Alice au pays des merveilles, sauf qu'elles ne sont pas sûres de tomber au milieu des merveilles.

« Soleil et Lune pour vaincre Morgoth le « Noir Ennemi du Monde »

Un passé noir longtemps oublié gronde.

Et Ilúvatar de ses Salles intemporelles

Agit en amenant ce lien fraternel.

Les élues déchirées par la séparation,

Y trouveront la force d'une plus grande unification.

Contre le mal, Soleil et Lune mèneront la purification. »

Dans un brouhaha tout à fait incompréhensible les paroles se répandent en écho contre les parois imaginaires de ce tourbillon interminable. Elles se fluidifient pour devenir un chant plus audible. Elles racontent, content une prophétie ancienne, une prophétie qui est sur le point de se réaliser… liant imaginaire et réel.


End file.
